Gorillaz:  Invasion of Horror
by Gorillaz720
Summary: Kong becomes overrun by Zombie infestations.  Will our heroes survive?


Hi all!! This is my first shot at writing horror. Read and review please! I'd like to hear your opinions!

Invasion of Horror

**Chapter One**

_Intro_

It was a normal day at Kong Studios in Essex, depending on how you classify the word 'normal'.

Rain was falling heavily through the steadily deteriorating hole in the first-floor lobby's wall.

Murdoc was 'boozing' in his Winnebago, 2D was sleeping, and Russell was eating, stuffing his face with anything and everything to do with food.

* * *

Noodle, on the other hand, was studying. Studying zombies.

"Un-dead Zombies…" She said to herself. "Cannot be killed. Huh, great. We're infested with them."

Her eyes scanned the next paragraph.

"Resurrected Zombies… Cannot be killed. Must be sent away with magic."

Her thoughts flashed back to the day when Murdoc had summoned fifty of the bastards. Then things got out of hand. The Zombies got loose and wreaked havoc on the shire of Essex. Thirty-five people died, sixteen people were possessed.

It took the combined efforts of the band, and the useless but morale lifting efforts of three local clairvoyants to get rid of them.

"Grave Risen Zombies…" Her eyes scanned the page, resting on a certain sentence. "Can only be killed by a bullet from a shotgun."

* * *

2D tossed and turned in his sleep.

Murdoc was after him! He _had_ to run away!

No! It was too late…

The axe blade dug into his back. Blood oozed from the cut, excruciating pain washed over him!

He fell face first onto the floor. His vision blurred and the world spun in front of him.

Murdoc came up beside him. But which side? 2D couldn't tell.

"Ya pissed me off fo' the last time, Tusspot." He cursed.

Raising the axe blade above his head, Murdoc recited a curse:

"May your soul rot in Hell forever. May Satan devour your love for life, and condemn you to live your worst fear over, and over again…"

Murdoc brought the blade down in a swift swinging motion, and then…

"ARGH!!!" 2D cried out.

He bolted upright in his bed, his boxer shorts and bed sheets covered in sweat.

"Ahh… No…" He whimpered, the aftershock of his nightmare slowly wearing off.

He doubled over, held his knees to his chest and threw up, his head pounding.

"No…" He murmured again.

* * *

Murdoc drank uncontrollably, muttering swear words and rude things between swigs.

"Shit-hole…" He took another mouthful. A small amount dribbled down his chin.

"Empty, useless, unstable piece o' crap…"

"Zombie-infested dump…"

Little did he know, deep down below Kong Studios, activity was at an all time maximum.

Zombies jostled around everywhere, muttering their in-human moan.

"Urrrgghh!"

* * *

Russell was probably the only one thinking about happy things at that time.

"Mmm…" He approved between mouthfuls of meat. "…Fis es gret…!" He said. (Russell said: "This is great!")

Outside, a shadow passed by the window, unseen by the occupied Russell.

"Urrrgghh…" It murmured.

**Chapter Two **

_The truth be told _

_…That night… _

That night, a vicious storm hit Sussex.

"We haven't had a storm this big since…" Russell trailed off, his mind recollecting past thoughts and events.

"Since the last mass gathering of Zombies?" Noodle hinted.

"Uhh… Yeah, exactly!" Russell agreed.

"The truth is, it's happening again." Noodle said solemnly. "They're amassing their forces. Zombie clans that would usually be fighting madly, are calm and placid as they strategise their attack."

"Shit!" Murdoc piped up.

"What!? What!!?" 2D yelled, still shaken up over his nightmare. He hoped Murdoc wasn't carrying an axe.

"What is it, Murdoc san?" Noodle asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah! I'm outta booze!" Murdoc shouted, obviously in a drunken stupor. He wouldn't be much help in a serious situation.

Noodle sighed. "Listen, guys. We need to prepare. Murdoc-" She stopped talking.

Murdoc wasn't listening. He was rambling on about Furbies, or something like that.

"Feed me! Let's HIC! be friends! Dansthing ith fum!" ("Dancing is fun!") He started drooling at the mouth, then fell sideways, fast asleep.

"Murdoc!!" Noodle yelled, raising her voice by a considerable amount.

Murdoc sat upright. "Wha-?" He mumbled.

2D and Russell exchanged a look.

"Do you have any way you can get your hands on a shot-gun?" Noodle asked.

"Are yeh kiddin'?" Murdoc asked. "You're talking to the King of illegal weapons handling." He proclaimed.

Noodle nodded. "Good," she said.

**Chapter Three **

_Shaun _

_…The next day… _

The day passed relatively quietly, as Zombies do not dare show themselves during daylight hours. (It's bad for their health, you see.)

Russell spent the day with his chainsaw in one hand, and a ham and cheese sandwich in the other.

2D spent his time cowering behind Murdoc, steadily annoying him. His fear of Murdoc abolished, due to the fact that… _Zombies were going to invade the Earth!!!_

"Oi, Dullard!" Murdoc said. "Wot the 'ell are yeh doin'?" He asked.

"I- I'm hiding. Hiding from the Zombies." 2D replied, shaking.

"Yeah? Well, I reckon you've spent too much time watchin' them Zombie movies. Yeh know they don't come out durin' the day." Murdoc replied sarcastically.

2D stood up straight. "Wot?" He said. "They don't? Awe, man…" He mumbled, walking off.

Murdoc just shook his head. "Hrrr… Why do I botherrr…" He hissed.

* * *

Noodle was in her room, talking to Shaun.

"Why do you think they're invading?" She asked.

Shaun raised his eyebrows, due to the fact he had no shoulders.

"I don't know," he said, his voice deep. "Never 'appened before. Not while I've been alive, anyway."

Noodle nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

She fell silent, deep in thought.

This silence lasted for several minutes, before Noodle made a comment.

"You know, even after all the panic caused, Murdoc still won't give me something to defend myself with." She complained.

* * *

_(…Flashback…) _

_Earlier that day… _

_"Murdoc!" Noodle said. "Why can't I at least have a knife or something like that!? I mean, _really_!!" _

_ Murdoc just shrugged it off. "You know karate an' stuff. Just use your 'Wax on, wax off' stuff on 'em." _

_ "Murdoc, you know that's no good against Zombies!" Noodle retorted, placing her hands on her hips. _

_ "Oh well, that's not my problem, is it?" _

* * *

"Hmm…" Shaun commented. "Hmm… Mmm…"

"What?" Noodle said.

Shaun slowly shook his head. (Ah ha ha! If you know what Shaun is, you'll think this is funny!)

"Nothing…" He rumbled.

All of a sudden, Noodle noticed the nutrients 'feeder'. It was empty, which was rather odd.

_Hey, that's odd…_ Noodle thought.

"Hey, Shaun," she said. "Weren't your nutrients full a minute ago?"

"I know don't, Noodle. I see any don't difference." ("I don't know Noodle." "I don't see any difference.")

"Aiieeeee!" Noodle screamed, the shrill carrying through the entire building.

Murdoc, passing by Noodle's room on his patrol of the studios, was the first one to crash into Noodle's room.

"'Ey! Wot's the matter!!?" He yelled.

Noodle pointed frantically to the open Japanese sliding door, the one that he'd never seen behind.

"It's Shaun! His nutrients are empty!" She shouted.

_"Wot the fuck!!!"_ Murdoc yelled. "Wot is that thing!!?"

Noodle calmed down. "His name is Shaun." She said, her posture stout.

"Eh? Wot's wrong wit' 'im then?" Murdoc asked, bewildered that Noodle could've kept something this strange inside her room without him ever noticing it.

"He's out of nutrients."

"'E's wot?" Murdoc asked.

Noodle sighed. "Out of nutrients," she repeated.

Murdoc paused. "Yeh mean those canisters wit' teh green stuff in 'em?" He asked.

Noodle nodded. "Exactly," she said.

"Ah, yeah. Teh Dullard's been drinkin' 'em. No wonder he's so fucked up." Murdoc commented.

"Could you please get him some more, Murdoc san?" Noodle asked, giving Murdoc puppy-dog eyes. (Although, we know that never works – Not on Muds anyway.)

"I don't t'ink so. Teh Dullard's dumb enough already. He ain't needin' no fuckin' drugs to make 'im any worse t'an 'e already is." Murdoc replied.

Noodle shook her head in frustration.

"They're not _for_ 2D san! They're for Shaun! And they're not drugs, they're nutrients!" She implored.

"Wotever. Anyways, I'll see wot I can do."

With that, the conversation finished, and Murdoc left Noodle alone to comfort Shaun, while he got some nutrients.

_Teh sooner I shut 'er up, teh better._ He thought.

**Chapter Four**

_The invasion begins _

"That night… her brother didn't come to her room as they had planned. She walked to his room, three doors down the hall from her. Upon opening the door, a terrifying sight met her eyes. Lying on the floor in a pool of blood… was her brother. The girl screamed. But, as bad as this was, there was something even worse. Feasting on her dead brother's flesh… were Zombies!"

Another shrill squeal sounded, a real one this time.

It came from 2D.

Murdoc had finished his story.

"Ah, shaddup yeh turd!" He yelled.

Noodle laughed at this. Seeing 2D act cowardly _was_ something she saw regularly, but it still managed to amuse her.

Nothing had really happened since Noodle and the others had discussed… Well, you know.

So the band had been telling ghost stories to each other.

"Your turn Russell san!" Noodle commented.

Russell nodded. "A'ight."

He readied himself in his chair, getting into a comfortable sitting position, this one was going to take a while. You see, the story he was about to tell was not _just_ a story… It was true.

"A'ight. Well, as you guys well know, I was not always this messed up." Russell began.

Noodle and 2D nodded in agreement.

Murdoc just sat there, keeping silent, observing the scene before him.

He took a drink from a bottle of alcohol. He never seemed to be without one these days.

"Yeah, go on," he said.

Russell nodded. "It was early one March day, when – as always – I'd gone out the front to get the paper."

He coughed, letting out a small burp.

"Ahem. Sorry. I unrolled it, an' guess what I saw on the front page?" He asked.

"What, Russell san!? What was on the front page!?" Noodle asked enthusiastically.

"Well… On the front page…" Russell trailed off again.

"Look, Lards. Jus' tell us, or I'll put a security lock on the damn fridge!" Murdoc threatened.

"Okay, okay." Russell complied. "On the front page… Was me."

2D's jaw dropped open.

"Alright, Fats. Now tell us why yeh were on it," Murdoc said.

"To be honest, I don't know." Russell replied.

"Well, that sucked!" Murdoc insulted. "It wasn't scary at all!"

Russell rolled his eyes. "I ain't finished." He said. "Anyways, I'll tell yous why I was there."

* * *

Following this small confrontation, Russell went on to explain a frightening story in great detail, that made even Murdoc quake in fear.

Murdoc frowned, Russell had finished his story. Sure it was good, but…

"Hey, Murdoc!" Russell said. "Were ya scared!? What did ya do? Shit yourself!?" He taunted.

"Nah," 2D chimed in. "'E pissed 'is pants!"

Murdoc looked down at his lap. It was wet.

2D and Russell both laughed.

"'Ey! Shaddup! It's jus' 'cos I drank too much booze!? Alright!?" He claimed.

"Yeah, dat's awright, Muds. It's funny t'ough, right Russ?" 2D joked.

Russell nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll say."

Somewhere nearby, a window was smashed.

Noodle screamed loudly.

Russell grabbed his chainsaw.

Murdoc picked up his shot gun.

2D squealed like a little girl.

**Chapter Five **

_The first sighting _

"Alright! Everybody, stand guard!" Murdoc yelled.

Each band member took up various positions around the room.

This was done haphazardly, as they had not had adequate time to properly plan their defence.

Russell stood with his chainsaw poised, ready to slice whatever entered the room in two.

Murdoc crouched by a door-frame, his shotgun loaded, and ready to fire at the first thing that entered his line of sight.

2D cowered under a low table, his hands held over his head in a futile attempt to shield himself.

Noodle, however, was left standing in the middle of the room, utterly defenceless.

* * *

A grey, withered hand shot through a broken window with amazing speed and flexibility.

It was closely followed by the rest of the creature, which entered the room. Its dull, lifeless eyes scanned the room. It seemed to be searching for something – but what?

Its eyes settled on Noodle. It made a move, taking short, shaky steps toward the centre of the room.

Noodle screamed.

Murdoc fired a shot. It hit its target, but the zombie ignored it.

It grabbed Noodle's wrist. It had a surprisingly strong grip for a creature of this type.

"Let me go! Let me go!!" Noodle wailed. But it was hopeless. The creature turned around to face the window and prepared to jump, but decided better of it.

It turned around, once again facing the other three bewildered band members.

It pointed a long, gnarly finger at each on of them in turn – and then it spoke. It spoke in a very raspy voice, but each word was easily recognised none the less.

"You three are next, and then… The World."

For the last time, it turned to face the window, and jumped with inhuman strength, taking Noodle with it.

* * *

A few minutes after, the shock of the event began to wear off.

2D crawled out from under the table.

"What was that?" He and Russell said in unison.

Murdoc shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "And to be honest, I don't think I really want to find out…"

**Chapter Six **

_Searching… Searching_…

_To be continued..._

Read and review please!!


End file.
